


These Dreams

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Post-Chosen. Spike's gone but not forgotten and Buffy can only dream things different.





	

     Sometimes she dreams of him, of sparkling eyes always drinking her in, of the smell of leather and smoke. Buffy never imagines a time when she'd hope for nightmares, but there are nights she does now- she wishes to close her eyes and find monsters and gore, because waking up and letting that go would be easy. Waking up and letting Spike go is hard. He never touches her, in her dreams. She wants so badly for him to hold her, or thumb her cheek, or even punch her, fight her like he used to, but he never does. He comes, a ghost in true form, and leaves- wet pillow and fresh heartache the day's reminder that he's really, really gone and there's nothing she can do to bring him back.


End file.
